


Patterns

by AliceinHyruleBastion



Category: Free!
Genre: (man I suck at tagging), Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism (?), Some sappy cloud stuff I don't know just go with it, This is short and sappy, also Haru is some kind of magic person but I don't really know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinHyruleBastion/pseuds/AliceinHyruleBastion
Summary: He was a boy with a heart of the sky.Whatever it feels, the skies will reflect it, from storms to sunny days.(All it takes is for one person to notice the patterns that the boy himself couldn't decipher.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the second work I will be posting of mine today, and I'm honestly not certain what to say about this one other than just take it and g o.  
> (I wrote this half-asleep on a summer day, so take it with a grain of sleep-deprived salt)  
> Comments and critiques are appreciated, as always!

He was a boy with a heart of the sky.

No, he wasn't a god, or a witch, or a demon- he just happened to morph the sky around him in the illustration of the emotion flitting about his heart; when he was angry, the skies broke loose in storms and shattered the clouds in thunder; when he was cooly peaceful, the air would shift and bring soft flakes of the gentlest snow.

For as expressive as his heart is, the grandiose displays above him were an ironic clash with his personality, as virtually nothing broke across his porcelain expression, his aura that of one like his near-silent voice: a calm dark ocean never kissed by storms, a foreboding and eery stillness and depth of dark gray-indigo that moved in Titan-slow waves of lethargic power.  
The only thing that betrayed any sense of thought were blue eyes hidden behind a forest of dark hair that sparked and burned, and even those flares are nearly impossible to pick up unless seen by those of a trained eye and heart.

He's a walking oxymoron, the silent boy with a screaming heart, that Nanase Haruka.

That day had started off like the last few weeks- dark, cloudy confusion intermingled with spots of hopeful light, as something had been troubling the boy- a revelation, a realization that had been felt by a sudden and startling clearness on a hot, flat, day. The stuttering sunrise had been evidence of the confusion swirling about that heart of his, and it only begged the question "What caused a change now?" 

Later that day, through wind gusts punching through the dark clouds and blaring in light only for them to be filled in with rain, a new path was forged and a bridge was both built and burnt: a hand was taken, and questions were asked, hearts heavily weighed and tongues painted green in stubborn veritas. The air was uncomfortably charged, as if a thick blanket of moist air was wrapped around your face and every nerve was aflame in hesitation as if lightning would shriek down from the sky and strike you straight to the core.  
Just as the clouds surrounded the washed -out sunset of panicked despair, THAT question was asked on with shaking hands and rose-painted cheeks- only to be answered instantly with someone bending down and pressing their lips to the other's in silent affirmation.

And the sky exploded.

The sun melted into the earth in bleeding maroon, and colors streaked the sky in warm tones of fire, of passion. Too long had it been restrained in questions and obliviousness, so long it had begun to unknowingly die. Columns and mountains of clouds as white as the crescent moon were afire in reds and oranges and golds all blending together, circling the sinking sun in a beautiful opera that stained the applauding ocean that lapped at the two's feet, the air so hot and charged and happy and hectic as everything settled into its rightful place, as if you were walking on the crystal flames that burned in that mystical boy's heart for his friend, his home, his constant. 

And when the kiss was broken, the sky shifted into a peaceful blaze that warmed the skin like a pleasant fireplace, a happy buzz the nested itself behind your breastbone, a single question was asked:

"But how did you know?"

A warm smile and shining jade.

"Your eyes remind me of the sky, so I followed it and saw where it led me," Tachibana Makoto answered, for the one who held the heart of Nanase Haruka held the very sky in his palm and his soul.


End file.
